Dead To The World
by Pavlova65
Summary: Katniss is not who you expect her to be, she has had a troubled life and has suffered many times. She works for Haymitch and finally happy until two police officers get involved! **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ALL CREDIT GOES TO SUZANNE COLLINS** Contains swearing**
1. Chapter 1

_**DEAD TO THE WORLD**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

I have him in my sight; he's running down the alley trying to get away from me. If the police didn't freaking interfere gale would of brought him to Haymitch and our work would have been done. But of course my life isn't that strategically planned out and likes to work in my favour, and the police had showed up guns drawn, distracted me and he had his chance at a getaway.

We (gale and I) had lured him into the alley way. Gale is no longer with me going the long way around to catch him when he comes out the other side.

I catch up to him and jump on his back effectively knocking him to the ground. I hear the footsteps coming closer and I know that I don't have much time. I quick glance around my back I let out a little sigh of release as I still can't see them. I turn him around, holding his hands in a death grip above his head.

"Hey Marvel, long time no see," I say trying to get his wrists into one hand. He starts struggling even more which is making it ten times harder. I lean in really close and whisper in his ear, "You struggle anymore and I will break your arms. You listen to everything I say and I will let you live, OK!"

He nods once, fear taking over his face. I grab my cuffs from my belt and stand Marvel up. Putting on the cuffs I whisper in his ear "You are now going to run down the end of the alleyway and go straight to Gale. You remember him, right?" He nods too scared to speak. "Good, now go," He obediently listens and runs down the alley.

I can hear the footsteps coming up behind me. Before I let them come any closer I turn around and am face to face with two police officers, the same ones as before. I already know that this battle is out numbered. Normally I would jump at the chance to fight someone, it makes me feel powerful, -they say Johanna and I are the same that way- but I have read every police reports about the officers and these are the best two, Officer Peeta Mellark and Officer Finnick Odair.

They both draw out their guns slowly, cautionly as if I'm going to run, which doesn't sound like a bad idea except the wall are to flat to climb up and if I turn and run they would shot me in the back.

"Ma'am please turn around and put your hands above your head," Finnick says calmly. I get down in a defensive position staring at me – just because I know I'm out numbered doesn't mean I'm going down without a fight.

Peeta takes out his cuffs and walks, slowly my way. I seer at him trying to get him to stop walking. It doesn't work, he doesn't even flinch. The sun is beating down on me causing me to sweat. I'm really regretting the black beanie on my head.

"Please just turn around and put your hands above your head," Peeta say to me.

"Like hell I will," I say charging at him. I round house kick him in the nose causing him to groan and cup his nose. I can see the blood rushing out of cupped hands. I knee him in the stomach causing him to hunch over.

I feel slight electric shock before something start to hurt my body and starts to convulse. I realise that Finnick has pulled out a Taser and used it against me. It hurts like a bitch. I drop to the floor, my vision getting cloudy. I feel cool metal hitting my wrists before I start to see black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I've been here for an hour. I'm in an ordinary interigation room that you see in the CSI AND NCIS type of shows. I know they are observing me through the one way mirror, to see how I will react to these situations. I remain impassive and stare at the mirror, unmoving. Contemplating how I will excape.

I hear the door opening and I let out an unforced, bright smile at them, _let them contemplate that_, I think adding an even bigger smile.

The two police that caught me are interviewing me, Great! I just hope that they don't hold grudges.

"Have a seat, please," Finnick purrs. I turn around, and just stare at him, not making any move to sit down. I probably look like a snobby bitch to them.

"…or not" He smirks.

"I think that we should start off by telling you our names," Peeta says. I turn to him to see he is smiling even though he has a small nose case on. I can't but let out a chuckle.

"Well you look good" I comment. He continues as if I never made that comment.

"My name is Officer Peeta—"

"Peeta Mellark. Yes I know." I smirk at their faces. "Best friends with Officer Finnick Odair. Have been best friends since you met at the academy. Peeta grew up at district 12 while Finnick it was 4. Yes I know all about your tedious lives, and everybody here at this police station as well as the FBI." They look shocked but recover it quickly.

"Who are you," Finnick snaps.

"Me," I let out a chuckle. I turn around to look at the one way mirror, "your worst nightmare."

An eerily silence has settled in the room. I stay turned at the mirror.

"Who was the man you were chasing," Finnick says attempts to lessen the awkward silence that has settled.

I keep quite while they spurt question after question.

They finally relent and head out of the room knowing that they won't get anything off me.

I wait another hour before I get impatient waiting for Gale to show if he will. They keep me under observation in the room waiting by the door to see if I will do anything. I stay situated, that is until I hear the crash. I know that Gale has come. All I do is turn to the guard smile politely

"Well it was nice knowing you." I say before giving him a swift kick to the jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DEAD TO THE WORLD**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"How could you be so stupid to get caught," Gale yelled at me. We barely made it out of the jail. Gale came with Johanna and Thom and had fought their way past the guards to my room.

I know Gale is only yelling because of the danger I put them in, as well as the company.

"I'm sorry, but what could I have done Gale." I cried, exasperated.

"I know, I know. But it doesn't mean I like it," he mumbles.

"Guys," Johanna yells, "we really need to be heading back to Haymitch. We can yell at brainless later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walk into Haymitchs office, the smell of stale alcohol invading my senses.

Haymitch sit on his cream coloured chair staring at my every move. "Well it seems that we have a bit of a problem, sweetheart. Please take a seat." He says motioning to the empty chair in front of the desk.

I walk over, sit in the chair without breaking eye contact with him.

I break the tense silence first, "There was nothing I could do Haymitch, and you know that."

"Yes I know your sacrifice lead to the capture of Marvel and the solving of the case, blah, blah, blah. But it caused you getting seen, and now your picture is going up everywhere until they find you. You may have blown up the main computer that holds the finger prints, which is good, but they still have their camera footage from the interrogation. This is quite a pickle that we got ourselves stuck in, isn't it sweetheart."

"It is," I agree, "What are we going to do?"

He lowers his gaze, purposely not looking at me. "We cut you off." He replies.

I don't know what I am without this organisation; this is all I have ever known. I feel like I just got shot, the pain immediate.

"No!" I shout, "You can't just cut me off like that, after all I have done for this place," I am standing up now.

Haymitch shuffles around his desk before replying to me, "Calm down sweetheart, I just mean keep on the down-low. They have seen you so you cover has been blown, so no more missions until this has blown over."

"How long until I come back," I tried to keep my emotions in check but it doesn't work and my voice cracks on the last word.

"Only around two months and they will long forget you, well I hope."

"Two months," I repeat, trying to get it in my head. It just seems too long; I have no idea what I'm going to do with that free time.

"Look," He says in a calm, firm voice, "We need to play it safe, get you out in the clear before we risk sending you on missions again. So lay low dye your hair, alter you're appearance so at first glance they won't know it is you. Understand."

"Yes," I say standing up, "I understand." Without any further words spoken I walk out of his office.

I feel like a little kid that just got in trouble, that they can 'never' do anything right. I walk past Gale and he gives me a sympathetic look. I wish I could have said the same for Johanna. She just smirks at me. I storm out of the building keeping my head down and putting on my sunglasses.

All I can think about is how arrogant I am. To think that everything would play out in my favour. That I wouldn't get caught and jeopardise not only the organisation but my friends lives for saving me.

I jump into the car and drive to my house. It is nearby, only about 10 minutes from the organisation; close enough that I can get there if there is any trouble.

I get home and storm inside; making sure that the car is tucked away in the garage and the doors are all locked.

I race into the bathroom, bending down to look at the items in the cupboard. I move everything out of the way and find the hair dye. I sort through which colour I want; red or brown. I hesitate but end up picking the brown and chucking the red back in.

I dye my hair making sure that I've I have got everything perfectly brown and haven't left a blonde streak in.

I start to get anxious. I haven't been away from the organisation since Haymitch got the job for me, and just to know that I won't be there for two months is really scaring me.

I'm broken out of my trance but the small taps on the door. I slowly walk up to the door, careful not make a noise to alert people to my presence. I look through the peephole and my eyes are met with an anxious Annie.

I smile to myself and open the door for her. She gives me a small smile and walks in.

"Hey Annie. What brings you to my humble home." I say cheerfully to her. Annie is the only person that can bring a smile to my face. She has been my best friend ever since I have lived here.

"Katniss I need a favour," Annie asks hesitantly.

"OK, what is the favour?"

"well my boyfriend's friend has had a bad day at work and Finn, my boyfriend said that he would set him up with someone but doesn't know who and asked me to instead-"

"No Annie," I say firmly, "I am not going to be some ones blind date. He could be gross or mean,"

"No he not, I have met him. He is really nice and cute," Annie says frantically, "Please. It would also give you a chance to meet Finn,"

"Fine I will, but only for you," Annie is smiling so much that her face looks like it is going to split into two, "But could I ask, if he is so cute and great why doesn't he already have a girlfriend?"

"He has just had some girl trouble lately," I nod at her answer, having a feeling that, that will be the only answer I'm going to get. "OK 12 o'clock tomorrow at the café at the mall, Oscar's and Sons." She continues.

"Alright tomorrow, can do."

She offers me a quick good bye before she takes off. I check the clock and it is 4 o'clock. I sigh, and with a grunt I get off the couch and head off to the shower.

I take a long warm shower and can feel it take some off the weight off my shoulders. I know it is just an illusion and as soon I will get out it will come rushing back like a child to its mother.

I step out of the shower wrap the towel around my body and walk into my room and put on my PJs. I walk around with nothing to do. Out of the corner of my eye I spot the radio.

I turn it on and dance to the songs that come on. I dance for hours until I realise that it is 7 o'clock.

I groan turn off the radio and mumble nonsense as I get my dinner. Really can't be bothered to cook so I grab the leftovers of last night's dinner, lamb stew.

It still tastes good but not as good as when it is first made.

I dump the empty container in the sink and flop down on the bed. It doesn't take long for the long awaited sleep to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It's OK Katniss, just having lunch with Annie's boyfriend and his friend, nothing to worry about."

The little pep talk I give myself does little to ease away my worries. I suck at meeting new people. Sure I can go head on with a gun but talking to people I don't know, forget about it.

I park near the café and slowly work up the courage to approach it. T is now 12:10 and I know I have to face the music. I walk in and see Annie's beaming face looking at me. I notice two other faces with her. They, of course, belong to the none other Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark.

How could I not put two and two together. Finn must be the nickname that Annie gave him and I never asked what the guy I'm meeting is called.

My life is so perfect. I know it would be too suspicious for me to leave now.

I walk over to the table and I wonder how long will it take to figure me out, I mean the hair and dark eye make-up can only do so much.

"Hi Katniss, I'm glad you came. I was a little scared that you decided to bale on me," Annie says while hugging me.

"Sorry traffic," I lie, while giving out a forced smile.

"Hi I'm Finnick and this is my buddy Peeta," they both let out a big grin showing off their white teeth. I know that any smile I have with look small in comparison.

"Katniss," I say while sitting down in my seat.

"You look familiar, Katniss," Peeta observes, "Have met before?"

Well they figured me out quicker than I would have expected.


End file.
